


Marry Me

by brattytwink



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brattytwink/pseuds/brattytwink
Summary: Zack has been in love with Cloud from the moment he met him, eight years later he's ready to propose to him but how? With help will he ever figure out what to do? Or will Zack never have the courage to finally drop the question to the love of his life.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I'm back with an impulsive fic I made based on the song Marry Me by Jason Derulo. I'm not the best writer but I'm doing my best and trying to get better at writing things for these two.

Eight years... Zack and Cloud have been in their relationship for eight years and it grows stronger with every passing moment. Zack always remembered and cherished those moments like it was yesterday. They both met in their 1st year at Midgar High thanks to Aerith, her and Zack had broken up that year due to her finding out that she just wasn't attracted to men like she thought she was. Of course she knew Zack for years and even after their breakup they still remained close friends, probably closer then ever before and that was something Aerith and Zack would keep close for years to come. Lucky for the two friends most of their class schedules consisted of them sharing the same classes except one. And who knew that one change of schedule would change both their lives and neither of them would ever know that. 

Four years later, both having graduated from their school together alongside all their friends. As soon as they graduated Tifa spent no time preparing the perfect moment to propose to the love of her life, Aerith Gainsborough. All thanks to the help of Zack,Jessie and Wedge to plan out how exactly Tifa would pull it off. It wouldn't be as hard as it was if Aerith wasn't so observant. The Botanic Gardens, it was the perfect place to make sure all the pieces fell in place. Surrounded by flowers it was when Tifa finally popped the question.

It was all thanks to Zack, he knew exactly what to look for when helping Tifa pick out the perfect ring that his best friend would love and they didn't have to look long before Zack point out what he knew would be perfect for Aerith. Zack would swear even to this day he never saw Tifa move so fast to buy that ring and it was all out of pocket. Tifa had been working and saving during school those four years so she could walk out of a ring shop just like this with the ring fully paid. Coming along with Tifa was also an excuse for Zack to not only help her look, but to also look at all his options for the rings he wanted to pick out for when he could eventually do the same to Cloud. Just like he helped Tifa, she in turn had helped Zack decide on what one would suit Cloud. 

Down on one knee, a diamond ring in the shape of a flower which nearly shined brighter then the sun itself. Of course Aerith would say yes, they were so infatuated and in love with each other. Cheers from Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge. Jessie whistled, Biggs with his grin and Wedge preparing himself to run full speed to engulf them in the biggest hug. Nearby by the sunflowers were, Zack and Cloud the plan involving all of them so Aerith wouldn't be suspicious. Zack bouncing in place, hands cupped around his mouth shouting towards them "Kiss kiss kiss!" Neither of the girls needed to be told twice before as if on cue the sprinklers activated, soaking everyone in the greenhouse. 

Cloud couldn't stop his little smile spreading on his face before his pinkie wrapped around Zack's own in a light hold. "I'm happy for them, I know Tifa has been wanting to marry Aerith since she first saw her." Cloud lifted his head to stare up at his boyfriend, one brow raised he felt Zack squeeze their fingers before the smaller hand was engulfed in the larger callused hand of his boyfriends. "Zack?"

Tears were streaming down Zack's face, wetting his cheeks before bringing his free hand up to wipe away those tears. "I'm good, Cloudy. I'm just so happy for them. That's all." 

This moment between his two friends? It only sparked Zack's, well, everything to propose to the smaller man standing next to him. Tifa wasn't the only one who was ready to marry the love of her life the moment she saw her.

Four years after their High School graduation and Tifa's proposal to Aerith was when Zack knew when and where he would finally do the same but with Cloud. Unlike needing to be sneaky with helping with Tifa's proposal, the girls jumped in to help Zack plan what he would do. It wasn't that Zack wasn't creative necessarily it was more ideas he had were outrageous and didn't make sense. Moments of planning had to have been when he was off work and Cloud was in classes, which tended to last throughout the day. Those days he had Tifa and Aerith over while they brainstormed ideas. 

"You're thinking too hard Zack. Cloud is a simple kind of guy." Tifa spoke, leaning her cheek against the palm of her hand while the other played with Aerith's fingers."

"I can smell the smoke from your factory in your noggin, instead of thinking of all these expensive ideas or ones that are impossible unless you can fly-" Pointing her finger at him before he could speak Aerith made sure to keep him quiet before she continued. "Like Teef said, simple." 

Impatiently tapping his fingers on the table and shifting around in his seat, Zack huffed. "Yeah, you say that but what if he hates it. Or what if he says no?"

"Zack, if Cloud didn't want to be with you he wouldn't have wanted to move in with you in your apartment." Tifa making sure to cross off any doubts in Zack's head that Cloud wouldn't want to be with him.

"Or! If we're being blunt here to get your 'Head out of the clouds'" Aerith making air quotes around what she said before continuing on. "Or still having sex with you for this long OR dating you still for eight years which has been a long time."

"Why did you wait so long? You know how much he loves you, almost like you both are attached to the hip." Tifa made sure to slide in.

"Gaaah!" Zack threaded his fingers between his dark locks before shaking his head back and forth. "I wanted to finish paying off the ring, and for him to graduate from college. Which answer to both a and b, I finally make my last payment on Friday and he graduates next week."

Wait, he can finally pay off the ring and his boyfriend finishes college next week. Their friend group also know as AVALANCHE had big pans to celebrate and karaoke next Saturday. Even if Cloud doesn't ever join in it's almost like their weekly hang out. And in that moment everything clicked. It was almost as if it was meant to be, that was it Zack knew exactly what he would do. Slowly lifting his head up Zack was beaming, hands slamming down on the table his eyes darted between the two at his table. "I know what to do, I know what I'm going to do." If Zack had a tail it would be wagging back and forth.

"You're going to be cheesy aren't you? Well.." The two girls without needing Zack to explain it further glanced to each other before back at Zack.

"Don't worry lover boy, Teef will make a few calls to the karaoke bar and I'll help get everything together." 

Everything was falling into place. 

Saturday finally rolled around, it felt like years leading up to the Saturday where he would drop that big question. Nothing really scared Zack, nothing until now. Dressed in a pair of simple dark jeans, white t-shirt, dark brown bomber jacket and matching dark brown work boots. Which were worn down to the point Cloud pestered him to buy new ones, but Zack refused since he called them his lucky shoes. Pacing back and forth in their living room, hand deep in his right pant pocket where the ring rested. Fiddling with it to make sure it didn't somehow become part of his pants he needed to calm down. If he didn't then Cloud would-

"Zack? Are you alright?" Cloud finally stepped out of their room, dirty high tops, black torn jeans, blue flannel with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows and a simple black tank underneath it he slowly made his way to Zack. Wrapping his arms around his midsection before leaning up to press a quick kiss to his boyfriends lips. "You pace when you're anxious, what's wrong?" With a tilt of his head, lips pressed in a small pout that seemed to calm down Zack.

"Oh! I uh.." Quick, he needed something fast. "I'm just, it's been a while since we've seen Barret. I love the guy but between you and me he still keeps me on my toes."

With a little nod from Cloud he seemed to buy it. "He's coming down just to celebrate my graduation, which you guys didn't need to do." Cloud knew as well as anyone else that this was unavoidable and how Zack would go all out his him.

  
"And to not show everyone how proud I am of you?" Gasping, Zack lifted Cloud up by his waist for easy access to his face. Pressing kisses  
all along the soft skin on Cloud's face Zack couldn't stop smiling. "No chance Spike, gonna happen no matter what. Now let's go!" Setting down his now flushed boyfriend he practically dragged him out their apartment and to Cloud's motorcycle, Fenrir.

It was a ten minute drive to the karaoke bar they were meeting at, ten minutes for Zack to make sure he didn't get cold feet. Once they pulled up and into a parking spot they removed their helmets, Cloud pulled out the keys from his bike before the two of them made their way to the front of the building. Fingers laced together in a firm grip, it wasn't until their friend group was standing outside. Cloud being pulled into a headlock by Barret. Voice booming with praise and congratulating Cloud for graduating, Jessie poking at Cloud's side and tugging him while Biggs and Wedge mimicking what the other two were doing.

Tifa nudging Zack's side once they were out of earshot from the little group. "Are you ready?" She had asked, bending down just slightly to stare up at Zack. He couldn't stop smiling, eyes locked on to Cloud's pleading one before nodding. Not even glancing her way as the group manhandling Cloud dragged him in, Tifa and Zack following in after. "I've been ready eight years ago, the moment I met him." 

Feeling a poke in the side and a soft whisper in his ear, the voice speaking so no one but him would hear. "It's all set up and ready, Teef and I will be at the ready when you are." With a sharp nod the both linked their arms together before skipping on ahead leaving Zack to trail behind them. Hand ghosting over his pocket, Zack was ready. The ring feeling lighter then before he needed to hype himself up so his boyfriend wouldn't ask him again if he was okay.

A few squats later and hands slapping against his face to clear his head he broke off into a sprint and towards the room. From the looks of it, Cloud was squished between Jessie and Barret, which didn't last long once Zack flopped himself on one of the seats across from them. The moment Zack had sat down Cloud shot out from his predicament, similar to a cat Zack swore he saw the blond hair poof up before situating himself next to Zack.

The plan was simple, all they needed to do was pick a song that Cloud has never heard before which wouldn't be too hard to decide on since Cloud has basically three songs in his playlist that he listens to everyday.

The trio and their fearless leader wasted no time taking over the song choices, Tifa and Aerith fluctuated between Disney or musicals and Zack would sing along with them. Arm resting behind Clouds shoulders they were snuggled together on the seat before Aerith gave him the signal, it was time. Time to make this the most cheesiest proposal and most likely embarrass himself in the process. Giving up his comfortable spot next to Cloud he stood up to take the microphone, the two girls taking their chances with sandwiching Cloud.

Zacks hand dipping into his pocket to cup the ring he curled his fingers around it to keep it hidden but still have it secure in his hand. Cloud seemed to sit up, more alert then he has been all night. He loved to hear Zack sing, his tiny smile returning.

With his throat clearing and the song beginning,Zack didn't even need to look at the lyrics. He knew them all by heart and it could be seen in his eyes, taking a deep breath the song starts and his eyes meet Cloud's.

~~~~

_"105 is the number that comes to my head_   
_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_   
_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_   
_That's precisely what I plan to do"_

**~In those moments it was as if his whole relationship with Cloud flashed before his eyes as he sang his heart out.~**

_"And you know one of these days when I get my money right_   
_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_   
_Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush_   
_But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough"_

_~3rd Period Art Class, the class that he loathed to take but the moment Zack laid eyes on the beautiful, bright blue eyed and blond spiky haired boy who claimed the seat in the back corner of the class, he was in love. Love at first sight? Zack didn't believe in that or couldn't understand why people would or could fall in love with someone they never met until today, just now on his first day of school.Well, at least he made his goal to pick the seat next to the blond even if it ended up with him destroying half the classroom and a chair on top of him. Dramatically throwing his arm over his eyes and whining out,Zack opened up one of his closed eyes only to spot a pair of wide, blue eyes peaking up over a sketchbook that hid his his face from his eyes down. The first words words, and as much as Cloud years later would deny and Zack would whine over Cloud's 'denial', and by Gaia was "Who brought the sun into this art room? You're so blinding that I forgot how to use a chair properly." Still keeping one eye open and a rather enormous smile graced Zack's face when the "Sun" in questions own face turned into almost a new gradient of red. "My names Zack! Zack Fair" Still refusing to get up from his spot on the floor before holding out his other hand for a shake. "Whats your name, Spiky?"_

_A stutter and soft mumbled voice spoke from the blond boy who now had his face covered by his art book. "Cloud.. Cloud Strife." ~_

  
_"I'll say will you marry me_   
_I swear that I will mean it_   
_I'll say will you marry me"_

Tifa and Aerith rested both their hands on either side of Cloud's shoulders, squeezing them as they stared at the boy between them. His eyes wide, slowly understanding why Zack chose this song. Fingers clenched together tight it was almost as if his world was slowing down and he was only aware of Zack in the room and no one else.

  
_"How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_   
_Baby I don't ever plan to find out_   
_The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_   
_You're the love of my life"_

_Blue eyes met blue, Zack visibly shaking while he was singing but he couldn't stop smiling as he sang. Moments when they shared their first kiss in the summer before their second year of Midgar High. Their first date together which ended up with a soaked Zack from falling in the lake while dragging Cloud in behind him, their picnic basket half submerged in the water which was the cause and effect of them being soaked in the water. Passionate moments shared in Cloud's bedroom, getting caught by Zack's guardian Angeal when they tried to do the same thing at his house._

_"You know one of these days when I get my money right_   
_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_   
_Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush_   
_But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough"_

  
_The moment when they graduated and Zack asking Cloud if they wanted to move in together which he agreed so fast, Zack had been the only person to knock down Cloud's walls. To get closer to him and in turn he let Cloud in. The two of them having been honest from the start and so full of trust for each other._

_"I'll say will you marry me_   
_I swear that I will mean it_   
_I'll say will you marry me"_

_Slow dancing with each other in their apartment, picking each other up from work, the endless support, even if they did fight they never let it simmer for too long. They always worked it out in the end and their bond become even stronger as time passed. Soft whispers of "I love you's" as if they were still in High School became their thing when around each other._

Zack did everything he could to keep it together, the love of his life, his whole world- no his universe and everything was sitting in front of him as he spilled out his everything to him. Eyes watering, a few tears escaping both their eyes his hand gripped tight around the ring as he slowly approached Cloud. His two helpers to make this moment count finally gave Cloud a shove for him to stand. 

_"And if I lost everything_   
_In my heart it means nothing_   
_'Cause I have you, girl I have you_   
_So get right down on bended knee_   
_Nothing else would ever be_   
_Better, better_   
_The day when I say"_

The moment they got Cloud to stand was the moment Zack went down on one knee, ring held up by his right hand and microphone gripped tight in his left he gave Cloud a wink. Cloud pressed his hands tight against his mouth as he sobbed, he couldn't stop nodding as he shook. Tears streaming down his face he couldn't break eye contact with Zack who was still kneeling.

  
_"I'll say will you marry me_   
_I swear that I will mean it_   
_I'll say will you marry me"_

All that fear, anxiety of Cloud saying no was all gone. 

_"I'll say will you marry me_   
_I swear that I will mean it_   
_I'll say will you marry me"_

  
Zack couldn't take it, he couldn't finish singing the rest of the song. Not when Cloud collapsed against him, arms snaking around Zack's neck while he continued to sob against him. Zack let the microphone roll out of his hand as the song ended, arms wrapping around him Zack couldn't stop his own tears from falling as he kissed the blond spikes. "So, is it a yes?"

Cloud nodded before pulling away, snot dripping, tears flowing freely down his cheeks he leaned back. "Of course it is, I love you so much."

The ring slowly sliding on Cloud's left ring finger he turned to shoot a thumbs up at everyone. "He said yes!" 

And at that moment the room erupted into nothing but cheers and even a few "Finally's" leaving a few of their mouths before Cloud clung back to  
Zack managing to calm himself down. "Cloud Fair... I've always liked the sound of that." Cloud hummed out before his lips were pressed into a hungry kiss by his fiance. "I've loved the sound of it since I first met you." 

Love at first sight,a concept that sounds too much of a fairy tale concept to many people, but not to Zack Fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it wasn't too cringy when I wrote scenes between each lyrics, I'm working on being a better writer but I hope you guys enjoyed it somewhat. I was thinking of expanding more with a side story on how they came to where they are currently but who knows! Anyways thank you again for making it this far.


End file.
